Kiken Eagle
Kiken Eagle (黄剣イーグル Kiken Īguru) is one of the main Cures in Happy! Prince PreCure. He is very gentle, but has a very good heart. He has a talent in drawing manga and shows a passion for superheroes and magical girls, earning the nickname "The Otaku Prince". His father is a famous visual artist and painter, who travels all over the world, his mother is a famous actress who starred in many movies and dramas, and his grandfather is a landscape artist, and photographer. He doesn't get angry that often, but Eagle refuses to have his friends to get hurt. He is part of the Manga/Anime club. His alter ego is Cure Zeus (キュアゼウス Kyua Zeusu). His gemstone is the yellow Diamond, and can control electricity. Appearance Eagle has dark yellow neck-length hair and dark yellow colored eyes. His school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket with the school's crest on the breast pocket, a red tie, a pair of dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes. His causal outfit is a yellow t-shirt with pale yellow linings, a white open vest, a pair of black denim jeans, and brown shoes. Like the others, Eagle wears his Prince Key as a necklace. As Cure Zeus, Eagle's hair turns bright yellow and grows longer, tying into a high ponytail and the bangs are large and spiky. He has a golden crown-like headband with an yellow star-shaped Diamond in the center and two angel wings attatched to the sides, and he wears it on the center of his head. His Prince costume is yellow with golden lining and white highlights. He has a golden standing collar, golden epaulettes on his shoulders and golden sash going across diagonally with a Happy! Prince emblem attatch to upper left. The cuffs on the sleeves are golden with yellow highlights, sporting white formal gloves, covering Eagle's hands. His pants are yellow with golden linings on the sides and white knee-lengh boots with golden-lined triangular tops, tucking the pants in. The back of Eagle's top sports a long and flowing yellow cape which stop at his ankles, and sports a golden buckled belt on the waist. Personality Eagle is second year student at Amanogawa Templar High School. He is a gentle young man and is revealed to be a talented manga artist. He was born to an artistic family: his father is a painter/visual artist, his mother is an actress/singer, and his grandfather is also a painter. Eagle may not get angry all the time, but he refuses to let anyone hurt his friends. He is shown to have a passion for superheroes and magical girls, thus being part of the Anime/Manga Club, earning the nickname "The Otaku Prince." History To be added Relationships Knight - Eagle is shown to share a strong bond with Knight, but doesn't know that he has feelings for him. Cure Zeus Cure Zeus '(キュアゼウス ''Kyua Zeusu) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Eagle. Attacks To be added Etymology '''Kiken (黄剣): Ki ''(黄) translates to yellow, while ''Ken ''(剣) means "sword" Together the name means, "yellow sword" '''Eagle '(イーグル): The name derives from the the word "eagle", which is a bird of prey. The name alludes to Eagle's Cure name, which one of the symbols is the eagle. '''Cure Zeus: '''Eagle named himself Cure Zeus, upon his powers being based on lightning, like the Greek God and Olympian leader, Zeus, who also controls lightning. Trivia Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:User:CureKurogane Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Male